fma drabble
by diskidi
Summary: royxed they expected good news, and thats what they got. srry if it sucky first time.


Ed sighed,he had just finished re-organizing one of the many bookcases. He had returned from the other side of the gate, alone. They had managed to find a way back, but it involved one of them staying behind. Temporarily, in ed's opinion. He still was a 'dog of the military' as people still referred to them as such. He was going on missions looking for an alternate source, similar to that of a philosophers stone, and or find a hidden stone. He glanced at the standard clock hanging in the kitchen. Smiling he collected his very dusty self and proceeded to the bathroom to shower hoping His . Bastard would come home soon. He stood there letting the hot water slide down his tan skin and down the drain. He reached out and grabbed his favorite shampoo. It had the strong scent of orange and ginseng, one he found quite relaxing. He then proceeded to condition his hair with the same fruity scent. Turning the nozzle he stepped out, now smelling of his choice of bathing product. Wrapping his lithe waist in a plushy white towel and proceeded to their bedroom. They were both waiting to hear what would hopefully be good news. They country was a bit of chaos but ed had no idea why and his significant other refused to tell him. Saying each time, 'Patience, I'll tell you soon.', and both forgetting the subject for a while. Feeling a little...hmm how should he say it...needy tonight. He dried his hair and brushed through his golden hair rather brutally, pulling a few strands out in the process. He slipped on a pair of black booty shorts with flame design at the bottom hem. That was all he put on. He then went down stairs to make dinner. He'd be damned if he let his lover attempt to make dinner. Thus causing the house to burn down, heh irony. He opened the fridge and pulled chicken,soy sauce and cubed carrots out. Then pulled peas from the freezer and rice from the pantry. He decided to pull one of the many bottles of wine out they kept for special occasion or to just have with dinner. He had picked a personal favorite or Strawberry 1878 wine. Almost finished with there dinner, the opening and closing of the front door startled ed, as well as the strong arms that had suddenly picked him up and proceeded to swing him around the kitchen. Ed chuckled and laughed. The other man had set him down and looked about ready to kiss him. Eyes gleamed happily at ed making him finally break the happy silence.  
"Jeez Roy, what ever the fuck you took can I have some too?" "Ah ed 1st-no I did not take anything. 2nd have you not seen the news yet?" Roy smirked.  
"Nope I've been re-organizing the book shelves all day. They were way too dusty. Why?"  
"Well.." Roys face became crestfallen and sad.  
"What! whats wrong? Roy!" Roys lower lip trembled slightly.  
"For gates sake what is it Roy!" Ed was slightly scared at the look his lover had on his face. Roy lowered his head.  
"y...l...a.t..n..f..." He mumbled, not audio-able enough for ed to hear.  
"Huh?" Roy smirked.  
"YOU ARE LOOKING AT THE NEW FUHRER OF AMESTRIS!"  
"oh oh roy is that true." Good gates he hoped it was.  
"yes I have finally achieved my goal, and I can help yours openly without fear."  
Ed turned around and turned off the stove with there half cooked meal.  
"Ed?" Roy questioned. He was abnormally quiet. Ed grabbed roys wrist and literally dragged him upstairs to their bedroom. He pushed Roy onto the bed. "Ed what are y..." His words were caught in his throat. Ed had slipped of his short, not that they had covered much. He had dug around the dresser draw for a Christmas bow they kept from the extra from last year. He placed it slightly to the right side of his head. "Here's your congratulatory present." A faint blush dusted his cheek. Roy got off the bed and hugged the blonde. Not bothered in the least of the cold flash that came from his lovers auto mail, that little detail had stayed, but he loved it none the less.  
He kissed ed softly, but soon grew to a match were they knocked teeth once or twice not that Roy minded. What happened from there, lets just leave it to your imagination, feel free to go wild,Gates knows they did. 


End file.
